


Good evening Alpha Mrs. Hale...

by bubblessunshinedelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, courting, mentioned Alive Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: Stiles wants to make his intentions known.





	Good evening Alpha Mrs. Hale...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727696) by [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg). 



> This is very loosely inspired by "Just the Same" by ericaismeg. Basically Talia is really overprotective of Derek and barely lets anyone new in anymore. I wanted to write a scene where Stiles is letting her know he's worth it.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1727696

“Good evening Mrs.-hmm. Wow. You’re taller than I expected. Not that thats a bad thing! Being tall is cool! You don’t have to depend on anyone reaching the top shelf for you...because you can reach it yourself. This is not how I meant to start this. Okay. Alright, we’ll just start from the top.

Good evening Alpha Mrs. Hale! You look as radiant as I’ve been described you are. My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles. Um, but you’re obviously welcome to call me whatever you want! I also got this for you and your home, it’s a delphinium flower and I’ve enchanted it to sense when danger is near your home, and if there is it’ll wilt. As long as it’s blooming that means it’s safe, you’re all safe. I also added a little something to the soil so that it never needs to be watered or tended to, just put it by a window and it’s good. Right, so back to why I’m here.

Alpha Mrs. Hale I would like your permission to court you’re one and only son Derek Timothy Hale. I know courting is outdated in the supernatural community, but I want you, your family, and Derek to know that I’m serious about him. I love him and I want him to be happy and part of his happiness comes from the love and acceptance of his pack and family.

He didn’t ask me to do this by the way, which I’m sure you could tell because I don’t think I’ve ever seen his eyes get that wide before. Hey Der! Anywho, I wanted to come to you because you’re not just his mom, you’re his Alpha too. If Derek were to accept me in his life then I would be part of your pack’s life as well and it seemed only fit to make sure I’m in good standing with the Alpha of said pack. I wouldn’t be a waste of space either!

Um..let’s see.. Oh! I can cook almost anything which goes well with the fact that your son is an amazing baker. Also, not to toot my own horn, but I didn’t get recruited out of high school to be the technical and intelligence analyst in the FBI for nothing. My brain more than makes for my physicality, not to say I can’t hold my own if it came to fight, human or not. Though Derek can fight for himself, I would make sure I always have his back when it comes to it. Hmm what else? Oh! I don’t show it, but I’m pretty well off in the financial department due to my side job which includes investigating the more mysterious cases that pop up on the FBI’s radar. So, Gods forbid you all went broke one day, but if you did we’d be okay because I’m pretty much loaded.

And!! Most importantly, I have a lot of love to give! It’s been me and my dad for most of my life now and he’s awesome, but he wasn’t around a lot. Which sucked because I’m pretty tactile for an only child, Scott, that’s my best friend, would indulge me but social construct convinced him that hugging and stuff was weird after a certain age, so yea. Hugs, cuddles, kisses and all that are my jam and I heard werewolves are into that.

Basically, I just want you to know that I would never hurt your son or family, he means too much to me. With that being said, may I court your son?”

Stiles held his breath and choked on it when, to his horror, Mrs. Hale threw her head back and laughed. She laughed and Stiles wasn’t the only one who stunned by this display. Sometime during his speech the entire Hale pack, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and all, filled the doorway and some spilled onto the porch behind Mrs. Hale, who is still. Laughing. Stiles gets horrible flashes of her reaching her clawed hand through his chest and taking his heart as a trophy. It seems to have come true because Mrs. Hale grabs his shoulder, but wait. She seems to be hugging him? Stiles is pretty sure he’s being hugged and it’s terrifying. Wow she’s almost as tall as him.

“Um. Mrs. Hale, I mean Alpha Mrs. Hale?” He doesn’t know to with his hands. Mrs. Hale chuckles and pulls back, but leaves one hand on his neck and her eyes glow a deep red.

“Welcome to the pack Stiles.” Stiles feels a rush of warmth in his chest, maybe it was just his emotions, but it felt like more.

“But, I didn’t even get to court Derek yet.” Mrs. Hale grinned at him.

“You may court Derek, Cora, Laura, whoever you want,”

 

“He can court me!” Someone from the back piped up.

“Grandma!”

 

“Mother hush! But I would be a fool not to have someone like you in my pack.” That feeling in his chest definitely felt like more.

Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before he was yanked forward again, this time into some familiar arms. Stiles sank into them.

 

“Oh my gosh! How is anyone supposed to top that?”

“My future partner doesn’t stand a chance after that speech.”

“Derek, dear, you better keep that one close so no one tries to snatch him off your hands.”

“Grams! Stop being thirsty!”

“Mother, please control yourself.”

“Oh stuff a cork in it Petey. I can practically see your cock waving at the boy.”

“GRANDMA!”

“GRAMS!”

“MOTHER!”

 

Stiles is shaking both himself and Derek with his laughter.

Derek sighs, “You sure you want to tie yourself to these lunatics?”

“Hmm.” He pretends to think. “Sounds like a great time.” His smile got lost when Derek’s lips touched his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
> For those who are waiting for an update of "Never Too Late To Learn", please bear with me a bit more...  
> This fic is also posted in http://archiveofourown.org/works/12434517 - this is where all my drabbles and plot bunnies will end up. This was original 100 words, but it grew. A lot.
> 
> Ok that's all! Bye!


End file.
